


Предвестник бури

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Unresolved Emotional Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Мартин притворяется, что все хорошо
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Предвестник бури

— Возможно, там было меньше книг, чем в моем старом книжном шкафу. Возможно, многие из них сейчас показались бы сборниками сказок, а не серьезными научными трудами. Суть в том, что никто не знает — и никогда не узнает этого наверняка.

— Ты мог бы, — говорит Мартин. Выходит куда тише, чем он планировал, — приходится откашляться и повторить. — Ты мог бы… я имею ввиду, ты просто можешь узнать что угодно, в смысле…  
Джон отвечает сразу же, но — будто нехотя, взвешивая каждое слово:  
— Я… мог бы, я полагаю, — говорит он. — Но я не хотел бы. Слишком боюсь разочароваться.

Мартин кивает, потому что не уверен в своём голосе; кажется, если он откроет рот, ему придется спросить: разочароваться так же, как во мне? Он знает, что Джон никогда не был о нем слишком уж высокого мнения, но все же: насколько хуже он  выглядит  сейчас, без  вежливой маски , без сглаженных углов? 

Джон  избавился от своей маски давным-давно, кажется: в другой жизни он был насмешливым и злым. "Это не считается", — думает Мартин, — "потому что он нравился мне даже тогда". Нынешний Джон все еще слишком непривычный — но в хорошем смысле.  
Это смутное чувство, и Мартин не может толком подобрать сравнение; может, это как если бы он нашел в магазине  незнакомую  книжку любимого когда-то автора — и обнаружил, что она так же хороша, как другие его книги? 

Нынешний Джон готовит лучшие в мире завтраки, и мягко улыбается, и поддерживает разговоры обо всем на свете, и, кажется, только рад рассказать подробнее о любой мелочи — неважно, общеизвестный ли это факт, о котором Мартин должен бы знать, или что-то из любезно предоставленных Оком неведомых никому секретов. Нынешний Джон как будто не замечает его постоянных промахов и ошибок, и Мартин думает иногда: сколько  _ притворства  _ в нынешнем Джоне? Насколько эти доброта и терпение  _ его собственные _ , и насколько они — маска для бесстрастной всезнающей сущности, которой он стал? 

Сколько осталось в нем от Джона — и насколько лицемерно игнорировать все изменения только потому, что такой Джон куда приятней в общении?

Неприятные мысли; Мартин предпочитает не замечать их. Куда проще забыть и наслаждаться  _ передышкой  _ — вряд ли они сбежали из Архивов насовсем, правда ведь? Но сейчас все кажется далеким, почти ненастоящим: сложно поверить, что все это происходило, когда бродишь по бескрайним полям и вдыхаешь свежий морозный воздух, когда живешь идеальной, словно с картинки, жизнью.

Он притворяется, что не верит, — как ребенок, что прячется от темноты под одеялом. Кажется, жить идеальной жизнью совсем просто: просыпаться, когда утром его ждут ароматные тосты и свежесмолотый кофе, улыбка Джона и разговоры, что начинаются за завтраком и заканчиваются глубокой ночью. Все остается идеальным, пока Мартин не делает очередную глупость — например, как сегодня. 

Потому что они обсуждали достопримечательности неподалеку, и Мартин сказал, что, должно быть, старым замкам непривычно быть приманкой для туристов, и Джон сказал, что нет, напротив, приманки для туристов куда более древняя штука, чем кажется, и Мартин сказал, что не поверит ему без хотя бы одного примера, и Джон начал рассказывать о семи чудесах света — и об Александрийской библиотеке, конечно же, а потом Мартин все испортил — опять.

Они оба молчат — слишком долго. Джон нарушает тишину первым, спрашивает преувеличенно беззаботным голосом:  
— Хочешь, испечем яблочный пирог к обеду?  
Мартин думает о купленных по скидке яблоках и о муке, которой в пакете осталось совсем немного, — и о том, что Джон наверняка знает, хватит ли ее для пирога. 

Им бы поговорить серьезно; но никому, конечно, не хочется начинать этот разговор.  
Куда проще притворяться, что все в порядке.

— Отличная идея, — говорит Мартин и улыбается.  
Почти не надеется, что вышло хоть немного правдоподобно.


End file.
